


Delight

by risquetendencies



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, PWP, happy akafuri day!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risquetendencies/pseuds/risquetendencies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The soul of sweet delight can never be defiled." - William Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delight

"Nnn-oh," a shaky voice moaned, the tone undulating as the onslaught on his body continued.

Fingers grappled with the starchy sheets, tangling them in the clutch of balled up fists. A textured sound rose up from the motions, adding to the faint creaking of the bed in the background. Two forms intertwined in the shadowy bedroom, skin on skin in the mid afternoon. Blinds drawn, all thoughts of work long forgotten in favor of play.

Sweaty arms clasped around a milk pale back, helping to hold the owner up as he gingerly rotated his hips downward, sinking onto the throbbing length splitting him apart so beautifully.

Arms that supported him, arms that held him tightly in a passionate embrace. Kouki could never begin to articulate the feelings rushing through his head, nor could he separate what was true and what was urged on by hormones. His mind was one indecipherable swirl, his voice given over to cries that consisted more of harmonic sounds than intelligible phrases.

Glistening eyes searched out Akashi’s, running over the man’s features. A gaze lit with a certain spark, normally stoic lips that cambered upward in a heart-rending smile. Seijūrō swept in as if in understanding, capturing his mouth in a heated kiss, nipping eagerly at his bottom lip to gain deeper entrance. Their tongues slipped against each other, feverishly colliding as the mood built higher. Kouki rocked downward more intently, unable to help the way his breath caught when Seijūrō's cock pressured the rawer areas within him. With each enervating rise and fall, he grew less capable of keeping the pace which felt best.

"N-Need... move..."

Unintended, a fierce groan followed suit after the last syllable, drowning out whatever else Kouki's fractured mind had wanted to say. Breathing heavily, he climbed down and gratefully surrendered his face to a pillow, using his remaining vitality to lift his hips into the air.

The fabric against his cheek was cool, lending a sense of calm he greatly needed in that moment. Behind, Seijūrō slotted into place, shoving in with one powerful thrust that reverberated up the extent of Kouki's spine. Then descended two strong hands, roughly kneading at his ass even as Seijūrō hammered into the slick space between.

"Kouki, I'm going to come soon." His lover's mellifluous voice pierced him, the gentle volume ringing loud and clear in the way it made his heart accelerate. Akashi rarely minced words, but still, to be told such things was part embarrassing, part thrilling. He could not bring himself to respond except for the occasional tortured gasp of pleasure, and the depleted cry he let out when his body finished shaking from climax. Seijūrō collapsed over his back in the aftermath, sealing himself tightly to Kouki's warmth.

 More than dazed, they lingered for a long while, merely enjoying each other's company.

"Maybe we should get back to work?" Furihata suggested sheepishly, wriggling out from under the weight heaped atop him to move to one side of the bed. Frowning, Akashi cozied closer again, draping an arm over the brunet's reposing body. His entire aura radiated stubbornness, wordlessly informing Kouki that his idea was about to be thoroughly shot down. Not that he'd really expected it to be a hit anyway. Seijūrō had been the instigator of this distraction to begin with.

"Our work is concluded for the day," the other stated eventually, tone one not to be reckoned with.


End file.
